Problem: Last Thursday, Brandon walked to a toy store and decided to buy a stuffed animal for $5.44. Brandon handed the salesperson $5.45 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Brandon received. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ Brandon received $0.01 in change.